Alt Justice
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A drabble collection fic where the team is the same but their friend Robin is actually Damian Wayne, that lovable scamp former assassin son of Bruce/Talia from the comics, and where Batman is Dick Grayson.
1. We're going to Cadmus

"Tt! Obviously what's needed is a proper investigation. If they do not think me qualified, I shall present them proof of their idiocy and that I could handle this case better than any of them, as the true Robin and heir to the Batman name."

"Dude, are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going, I'm going."

*sigh*

"If you must, Flash-boy. I might find some use for your skill."

"It's Kid Flash-"

"Equally stupid. Why name yourself something that puts you immediately in a subordinate position? At least Aqualad is subordinate to his king for a reason. Was it a lame play at having villains underestimate you? Why not Teen Flash, if you're going to be so stupidly specific? What happens when you reach adulthood?"

"Um..."

"What is it Wallace?"

"Nothing Rob..."

"Then let us go. Are you tagging along too Aqualad?"

"It would be poetic justice to solve their case before they do."

Damian sighed with a nod. Hadn't he just said that in a more efficient way? Well at least they were in agreement.

"Just like that we are a team on a mission."

"If you both are coming with me I will not tolerate failure. I will have results to show Batman upon our return or else."

"You're too high strung Rob."

"You wouldn't last an hour on the streets of Gotham, do not presume to lecture me..."

Kid Flash ruffles the small Robin's hair with a smile.

"I'd survive in Gotham fine since that's your area, right Little D?"

Robin blushed with a scowl that was far too much like a pout, making Aqualad and KF nearly having to suppress giggles as Robin stomped away.

"Shut up!"


	2. Just Aqualad

With deadly seriousness Damian Wayne pulled himself out of another flip on the gymnastic rings. His shoulders and triceps were starting to burn but he blocked the sensations out once noted.

Grayson was the one for pointless aerial theatrics but as his Robin, Damian had learned that not everything his Batman did while flying through the air was frivolous. He would take Grayson's skills, improve upon them, and make them his own.

He would be batman one day, such was his destiny.

With determination he pulled himself up to a shaky handstand. He cursed himself not only at the monstrous effort such a feat took but the apparent ease at which Grayson could accomplish such things.

Tt! It was unacceptable. He should be better than this. He aspired to more than Robin. In his mind he KNEW he was the best Robin, and by far the most qualified. Only his age and height and perhaps a begrudging respect for Grayson had him not challenging the former boy wonder for the Batman cowl outright.

He hated the doubt that now crept into his mind. He wasn't as good as Grayson at acrobatics but he would be in time. That didn't bother him. Much. But…he had lost the chance to attain leadership of the team in Santa Prisca. Grayson had lead a team once. Even Drake had.

Damian was born to lead. Future heir to both his grandfather's empire of assassins and his father's role as both head of Wayne Enterprises and the Batman.

Still he had lost the title of leadership somehow when it came to the team. Lost Grayson's respect too. Why else would he send him away? Instead choosing only to speak to…

"Just Aqualad." He sneered in memory as his muscles strained to keep his core balanced. Sweat trickled down his back and down his forehead in exertion and stress.

He made his move, swinging back around for another flip only to not grab the rings opting to instead reach back and unsnap the sword on his back with a flick of his fingers as he plummeted head first toward the mat. The hilt slid easily in his hand at the momentum.

Pointless aerial tricks created velocity. Deadly and highly efficient velocity. Velocity that added strength to a young Robin's strike.

He needed strength. He would not be replaced by Aqualad if that was what Grayson was secretly meeting with him about. He was no fool. No one liked or understood him. Despite his talents he could always be replaced by someone better liked or cloned for a do over to get it right this time.

He should be concentrating more as he sliced into the training robot waiting for him but the reminder of his mother casting him aside to try again for something better clung to his focus and irritated him.

His blade didn't follow and stuck wedged between a bundle of high density cables. Damian grunted as his shoulder was wrenched painfully as he continued forward. He used his strength to pull the sword free as he began his tumble on the mat but lost his grip at the last minute.

The sword sailed free from the robot turning end over end only to imbed itself four inches from Dick Grayson's head into the gym's doorframe.

"Damian?" The current Batman looked to the weapon still vibrating in the wall. "You missed me?"

Damian jumped up too fast and masked his near horror with exasperation.

"I'd tell you not to be an idiot Grayson but we both know that'd be fruitless. However, you know good and well Grayson that if that was my intent, you'd be dead."

"Should I thank you for your mercy then? Or can I ask about the shoulder you nearly dislocated?"

"Tt! It's nothing an ice bag from Pennyworth won't fix."

"Rough day?"

"As if playing with immature amateurs could be considered "rough". It tried my nerves and West gave me another headache though. As per the status quo." Damian stayed silent on the fact that he did appreciate the speedsters over enthusiastic friendship even if he neither trusted nor understood it yet.

Damian walked up to the sword and yanked it free from the wall and sheathed it in one smooth motion.

"What about you? Your secret meeting with Aqualad produce any results? Has he shown interest in changing mentors?"

Confusion flicked across Dick's face for a moment before a smile of understanding took it's place.

"Hmm…well he would be less of a pain in the ass then our current Robin." Grayson joked.

So it was true.

"But I couldn't get rid of you Damian, we're family."

"HA!" Damian snorted. "Family has no problem getting rid of me, replacing me, and sticking me with any soul too stupidly kind to refuse the burden."

Dick straightened up and followed Damian as he trotted away.

"I know you were raised to think your bloodline is what makes family but…No…let me try again. I think anyone who could get rid of you, who didn't love you, after getting to know you doesn't deserve to be called your family."

Damian stared down at the broken robot. He could kinda get what he was saying.

"Drake wouldn't consider me family."

"You tried to kill him." Dick pointed out. "That takes time to heal. He will eventually. He respects you at least, and that's going to have to do for now."

"I tried to kill you too." Damian scowled. To his bewilderment Dick snickered, which only irritated the little Wayne more.

"Yeah you did. But you didn't want to right? I don't hold grudges against family, at least not when they're trying so hard." He put a hand on Damian's shoulder and grinned when it wasn't immediately shrugged off.

"You and father, even Drake, were leaders. I do not….I'm unable…my purpose…" He huffed out, his frustration messing with his breath to the point where he almost sounded as if sobbing.

He should have expected the hug. Grayson was always too sensitive.

"Damian…there are different ways to lead. I was followed because I was trusted and well liked, because I had years of experience. Tim was…similar but with a little more Bruce sprinkled on top." Damian scoffed as the hug grew fractionally tighter. "You, You're just so much like Bruce. He was a great leader Damian but he didn't really lead a team until he was an adult. People deferred to him because he knows what he's doing, he's serious, he's professional. When someone screws up, he tells them off so they can improve their performance, emotions be damned. Kids aren't ready for that kind of leader unless they were raised with it."

Ah.

"Unhand me Grayson, I understand. The team just hasn't matured to the point they can appreciate my approach."

"Somehow they still like you though roughness around the edges included. AND you're my little brother Dami- so I already learned to love ya AND appreciate you and your unique skill set." Dick released the boy from his hug reluctantly. "You're Robin until you no longer want it."

"I appreciate the sentiment…but as long as you're batman, you need a superior Robin."

"Sirs? Pardon the intrusion but dinner is ready."

Dick looked back to Alfred and gave a proud smile.

"We'll be right up, Alfie."

"Speak for yourself, I shall not eat until I do it properly." Damian grumbled as he righted the Robot back in place. Grayson deserved the best Robin.

"After dinner, D. You still need that ice pack."

Damian scowled but let Dick's hand on his back guide him out of the room.

He supposed eating with his family was something he should start getting used to on occasion anyway.


End file.
